fan_pafandomcom-20200214-history
Chatterin' Fun Friends
Chatterin' Fun Friends is a series of educational, animated, and interactive plush toys based on the 3 main characters of Pepper Ann. The toy was released on June 1, 2003 and was rereleased in spring 2004 and used 3 AA batteries (located on the bottom on the toy's left foot). They were made by Playskool. Toys Released Pepper Ann Pepper Ann stayed her appearence, but has gained eyelashes (probably to make her more feminine). The original 2003 version of her didn't have a body lean movement. She also has a magenta bracelet with a pink heart which lights up when Pepper Ann needs a hug or a having a sneeze. Prototype: The prototype version of Pepper Ann had latex eyelashes rather than durable felt ones. She also had a foot tap movement which was unused possibly due to safety issues. The prototype was seen on the 2003 Toy Fair video. Milo Milo stayed his appearence from the show. He has a look left eye movement and a look right eye movement unlike the other CFF plush toys. He also has a pre-drawn notebook. Prototype: The prototype version of Milo had a rubber hat instead of a soft polyester fabric one. There is also latex white lining (not felt) on his shoes. Nicky Like the previous two, Nicky's appearence retained the same. However, the eyelashes were added on her, possibly to make her more feminine. Nicky also has a plastic replica of a violin which makes noise when you press on one of the 4 lines. Her sweater lights up if you press a single note on her violin. Prototype: The prototype version of Nicky had a mechanism that makes her bangs to swoop up when she is suprised (like how Pepper Ann moves her ponytail). Unreleased Craig Craig retained his appearence from Pepper Ann. He had removable sunglasses. Notice that there is no tear on Craig's pants. Tessa and Vanessa Tessa retained the same while Vanessa has a slight clothing change (with a light blue shirt that says "ABC 123"). Both of them are packaged on the same box. They would interact with each other (in similar manner to the "Backyard Buddies" Sidney and Ashley dolls that were released in 2001) and liked to be together. If placed 10 feet seperate, Tessa would say "Where's Vanessa" and would play Hide and Seek. Activities Games Chatterin' Fun Friends had 3 games (with one of them being exclusive for one toy) for each electronic plush toy. * Peppie Says: A game exclusive for Pepper Ann. This game will make you repeat the moves that Pepper Ann is doing. * Jumping Jacks: A game exclusive for Milo. This game will show you how to jump for 5 seconds and stop. * Repeat The Beat: A game exclusive for Nicky. This game shows you how to repeat Nicky's whistling tunes using her violin. * Freeze Dance: This game will show you how to dance for every 5 seconds and freeze. The song is 1 minute long. * Yes Or No: This game in which you speak to Pepper Ann/Milo/Nicky some questions and they will give you a yes/no/maybe answer. Songs Each toy had 3 exclusive songs. Pepper Ann includes... * Pepper Ann theme song * Peppie's Dance Song * We Rock Hazelnut Milo includes... * Shake * Bounce To The Beat * Row Your Boat Nicky includes... * Twinkle Twinkle * Swing-A-Long * Turn Around Stories Each toy had 1 cardboard book (however, Pepper Ann has 2). The stories are Pepper Ann's was "Peppie's Day Off" and "Cheer up Moose", Milo's was "Picture Day", and Nicky's was "Where's Nicky?" Trivia * There is a glitch in which if Pepper Ann sings We Rock Hazelnut and if you press the right foot to stop, the song continued. This was fixed in the Spring 2004 rerelease. Category:Other